


Just Relax

by Jupe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Massage, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe/pseuds/Jupe
Summary: Sylvain helps Felix calm down after a stressful day
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949374
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 and I'm already behind? Yeah, u bet.
> 
> Also it seems like everything I touch turns into fluff, but I'm rolling with it because we all need more fluffy sylvix in these trying times

Sylvain is completely lost in thoughts as he reads through report after report written by the soldiers who just returned to Garreg Mach after several weeks of gathering info on any possible next steps the Empire could take. They’re in desperate need for some secret plan if they don’t want to lose, and for some reason Byleth seems to have decided that Sylvain is the best fit to work out such a plan. Except that he has absolutely nothing. The reports are as good as useless and he grows more frustrated with every letter he reads.

He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to relax. The room is starting to get dark, now that the sun has almost disappeared behind the mountains and Sylvain can hardly see anything, except from a few shadows. He scrambles through the dark to find an almost empty box of matches and uses them to light the candle on his desk. That makes it somewhat better. At least he can read the words on the paper again now. Still, his brain has reached the point of being completely resistant to any new information he’s reading.

_He needs a distraction._

As if on cue the door flies open, only to reveal a very tired-looking Felix. He slams the door shut and tosses his sword and shield into a corner. His coat and boots follow shortly after, landing in a heap on the floor. Felix drops down onto the bed face first.

Sylvain chuckles. “Good evening to you too, Fe.”

He only gets a groan in response.

All reports are forgotten as Sylvain gets up to press a kiss into Felix’s hair before starting to pick up the things his boyfriend has so mindlessly thrown onto the ground. He doesn’t care when Felix makes a mess of his own room, but when it comes to Sylvain’s space, everything has its place, and it absolutely has to be put there.

“How’d the war meeting go without me?” Sylvain asks, not expecting to get an answer from Felix. In that regard he’d almost been glad when he was able to just say he wouldn’t be attending because of the reports. Their group is deeply split in their opinions on what to do next, and Dimitri’s utter refusal to cooperate doesn’t make things easier. It’s just tiring to sit in those meetings at this point.

And so, he understands when Felix lifts his head just enough to glare at him through the haze of loose hairs that managed to escape his ponytail.

“Don’t ask.”

“That bad, huh?” He puts the now neatly folded coat on a chair and gets down on the bed, leaning over Felix to kiss his cheek — except his lips meet more hair than skin. He carefully pushes the hair behind Felix’s ear before taking another attempt, this time successfully grazing his lips over his boyfriend’s cheek before letting them wander to his neck.

Felix absentmindedly pats Sylvain’s hair, his other hand pushing him off gently. He adjusts his posture so he can look at Sylvain, still lying flat on his stomach. Sylvain smiles at him.

“You look terrible, sweetheart.”

“Fuck you”, Felix replies with a smile that clearly shows he isn’t serious.

Sylvain lies down next to him, pulling Felix into an embrace. Felix immediately responds by burying his face in Sylvain’s chest, arms tightly wrapping around him. Neither of them is saying anything for a while as Sylvain rubs Felix’s back, waiting for him to wind down.

“You’re so tense, Fe.” he mumbles into Felix’s hair after a while.

Felix just nods.

Sylvain’s hand wanders to Felix’s neck, which may just feel even more tense than his back. He hates seeing Felix like this, always stressed, always on edge. Always expecting that he’ll have to jump and fight any minute.

He leans closer to Felix’s ear. “You know, I could massage you to help you relax.”

He almost expects Felix to slap him, but instead, his boyfriend shrugs.

“Sure.”

Getting Felix out of his shirt works without them having to exchange a single word. They’ve done this more than often enough, and by now, getting rid of clothes is just a routine for them.

Nevertheless, it still takes Sylvain’s breath away as he watches Felix’s muscles move when he lifts his torso to allow Sylvain to pull the shirt over his head. His skin has significantly more scars now than when he first saw Felix like this, but it doesn’t make Felix any less beautiful to him.

Sylvain wants to kiss every inch of it, but he pulls himself together and instead lets his hands get to work, kneading the skin beneath them, making sure to pay attention to all the places he knows Felix usually tends to feel pain in. It feels like they have all the time in the world right now, so Sylvain doesn’t rush anything. He feels Felix relax under him, letting out a content sigh.

After a while Sylvain can’t resist the urge to press a kiss between Felix’s shoulder blades, letting his lips wander across the hot skin. It smells so much like Felix, immediately making him feel at home.

His hands start sliding down Felix’s back, resting just above the hem of his pants. Felix hums and slightly pushes against him to encourage Sylvain to keep going. Sylvain doesn’t have to be told twice. He would never pass on a chance to make Felix feel good.

He kisses down Felix’s back slowly, hands gently kneading his boyfriend’s ass. Felix already begins to shift beneath him. Sylvain chuckles, earning him a glare from Felix.  
“Stop wasting time and just get to it already!” His boyfriend groans. _So impatient._ Still, Felix just has this power over Sylvain that makes him want to do anything he can to please Felix, so he obliges, carefully turning Felix around and crawling upwards to cup his cheek and pull him into a deep kiss.

He quickly gets rid of the rest of Felix’s clothes, taking a moment to admire his beauty. He then steals yet another kiss from Felix before reaching over to his nightstand, feeling for the oil. While he still searches for it, Felix starts to remove Sylvain’s clothes too, first his shirt, then his pants, mindlessly dropping them on the ground.

Meanwhile, Sylvain has finally located the small vial of oil, sitting up to slick up his fingers while Felix is busy spreading kisses across his chest, straddling his lap.

Sylvain closely watches Felix’s face twist with pleasure when he finally pushes his first finger in. Felix lets out a moan, head sinking against Sylvain’s chest while his arms wrap around his shoulders.

Sylvain pumps his finger in and out a few times before joining in with a second one. He feels Felix push back against him, greedy for more just like he always is.

“Patience, baby!” Sylvain purrs into his ear, but again, he can’t deny Felix anything, so he quickly pushes in a third finger, earning him another moan from Felix that he’s unsuccessfully trying to stifle by biting down on Sylvain’s shoulder.

Sylvain shakes his head. “Let me hear it, Fe. Please.” He whispers, because he loves nothing more than hearing how good he can make Felix feel. And Felix, who is just as stupidly in love with Sylvain as the latter is with him and thus can’t deny his requests either, pulls his head back, moaning once again as Sylvain pushes his fingers inside another time.

Felix returns to kissing Sylvain’s neck now while still rocking his hips back against Sylvain’s hand. His hard cock is pressed against Sylvain’s stomach, already leaking precome, brushing Sylvain’s cock with each movement, causing both of them to moan each time, and as much as Sylvain enjoys taking his time when preparing Felix, sometimes he can be just as impatient as his boyfriend.

Like now, when he pulls out his fingers, which Felix loudly protests against with a needy whine. Sylvain chuckles and kisses his boyfriend’s temple before whispering into his ear with a grin.

“Don’t worry baby, it won’t be for long. Soon you’ll get something much better.” To which Felix responds with another moan.

“Fine, just hurry!” He demands.

Sylvain obliges, making quick work slicking up his cock and aligning himself with Felix’s hole. When he pushes inside, Felix lets his head fall against Sylvain’s chest with a loud moan, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Sylvain wraps his arms around him tightly as he starts to move, letting out soft moans, his face buried in Felix’s hair.

For a while the room is filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Both of them are closely holding onto each other, as if any space put in between them might be their death.

“Goddess, Sylvain!” Felix calls out, breathless, his voice way higher than usual. “I’m so close.”

Sylvain lets out a choked moan in response, speeding up his thrusts, each of them perfectly angled to make Felix scream out.

When Felix comes, it’s accompanied by a breathless scramble of Sylvain’s name being muttered over and over again. It’s enough to send Sylvain over the edge too, coming inside of Felix while holding him in a tight embrace.

Neither of them moves for a couple of moments, arms tightly wrapped around each other as they try to catch their breaths. After a while Sylvain shifts just enough to pull out of Felix and sink down with him, so Felix can comfortably rest on Sylvain’s chest.

“Was that enough to help you relax?” Sylvain asks after a while. The response he gets is a content sigh from Felix, who snuggles closer against his chest, clearly already half-asleep.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sylvain chuckles, leaving one last kiss on Felix’s cheek before tightly wrapping his arms around him.


End file.
